The Power Of The 14th
by kevan111
Summary: It is a story on what happens when Allen touches the mirror in the room of the 14th.
1. Chapter 1

The Power Of The 14th

Allen stared hard into the mirror in the room of the 14th. This was the only place where his reflection was replaced with those of the 14th Noah. He suddenly felt an impulse to check the mirror, to touch it. But this time the warning bells in his head and that dream that plagued him could not overcome this strong feeling.

He raised up one shaking finger and slowly pushed it nearer and nearer to the mirror. Just as he was about to touch it, as it was foretold in the dream, the arm of the 14th shot out and gripped tightly to Allen's own arm.

Slowly, inexorably, the darkness flowed out of the mirror and latched on to him, ignoring his cries and struggles, until it encased him completely. As it touched his innocence for a moment, it flared up, fighting back its enemy until it was overcome and changed colour to sickly blue. The darkness then flowed into his star-shaped scar, disappearing as soon as it had appeared, with no indication that anything had happened at all except that his own image peered out of the mirror and at each point of his scar, a different symbol had materialized.

He did not contemplate the meaning of the symbols as, instead of bloodlust as prior to the other Noah, he only felt a strong yearning for music. Strange music entered his head and as well as many different thoughts.

_Fools have searched for eternal life, and he had found his! His music would forever live in the hearts of others and to be rediscovered again and again, never ending for as long as time exists_, he thought and he slowly stood up and walked to the piano. The ark was his anyway, so he figured no harm in configuring it to his liking.

Just as he was about to play the first notes of that song, he felt a slight tremor in the Black Order. He sensed a door open and from it various akuma. An assault! Configuring the ark will have to wait. He instantly conjured up a single door, which he passed through after teleporting every single exorcist and general ready for battle. As he stepped through the door, he called forth his innocence. However it no longer took the form of armor, it took the exact appearance of Mana's long suit and jacket, complete with white hat.

As he did so, his scar disappeared, replaced with a growing darkness that covered his entire body, to the amazement of the exorcists and generals, with the exception of General Cross, who just smiled ever so slightly.

A murmur rippled through the crowd of akuma, who had stopped dead in their tracks, with exclamations of "14th Noah!" 1/14 of the akuma detached themselves uncertainly from the main group and sided with Allen.

Allen, not waiting for an invitation to start the battle, conjured a piano from the ground and sat on it. Immediately, the akuma surged forward, to combat the exorcists and opposing akuma. Although at his current power he could easily tear a level 4 akuma to shreds or to just call for self destruct, music was his livelihood and he really disliked irritating interruptions, so he played a melodious song of protection and safety that formed into a transparent dome that could withstand 100 level 4 akumas without fail.

After a moment of thought, he then played a song of creation. The music congested together to form an army of white creatures, all resembling medieval suits of armor that immediately charged into the fray. This is far too easy, he smiled to himself.

He then played a battle song that inspired hopes into his allies and fear into his foes. A counter melody disrupted his music just when he was about to reach the climax. He looked at the player of the second piano, at the face of the forever grinning millennium earl himself.

Finally, a worthy opponent.


	2. Chapter 2

**14****th**** Vs Millennium Earl**

Just as Allen started his battle with the Millennium Earl, he noticed the akuma plant going slowly down a doorway. Allen clicked his tongue.

_This is really rather inconvenient…. Look like I got to take down the Earl first…_

He started by playing a slow flowing song and the earl counteracted it by using sharp piecing notes.

He played a fast song that spoke of unlimited energy, his fingers a blur above the keyboard. The earl expertly toppled it by placing notes in between the song here and there. A distance away, the plant was half down and akuma started pounding at the shield he had erected some time ago.

_This is getting really annoying…_

Frustrated, he called up Maria, to the startled expression of General Cross's face. He flexed his fingers and played a long complicated song that attacked the earl. Whenever the earl tried to repel it, Maria would sing a song that countered the counter.

The earl suddenly abandoned the piano and let loosed hundreds of purple balls that destroyed anything it touched, catching Allen off guard and destroying his piano, blasting Allen halfway across the room and straight into a pillar. Maria was nowhere to be seen.

Allen stood up; this time very angry, for his piano was destroyed. He gave a visible dark aura and wherever he stood the ground turned black and smelled burnt.

He drew his sword from his arm and slowly walked across towards the earl, the battle not slowing his pace as any exorcist or akuma that touched him was instantly flung across the room, with the smell of burning.

The earl too drew his sword and stayed still, watching the progress of Allen. Purple fire had formed around the earl and his sword started to glow a purple color.

Allen started to walk faster and faster until he was running full speed across the room, leaving a trail of black fire and shouting a loud cry that resounded around the whole area. His sword had glowed blue so brightly that it hurt to just look at it.

The earl now also started to run full speed towards Allen swinging his sword in circle as he did so and leaving a trail of purple fire as the distance between them shrank.

_Anger cannot kill the earl….._

Allen ignored those words of General Cross and raised his sword above him for the first blow.

Their swords connected and the room was bathed in white.


	3. Chapter 3

**Outnumbered**

The first, and most powerful blow, had obliterated everything in the immediate vicinity, including the floor. The earl stood on Lero who (wisely) kept its mouth shut. A few metres away, Allen was suspended with 'Clown Belt'. Both adversaries clutched their swords tightly and eyed each other warily, waiting for each other to make the first move.

Not one sound could be heard in the room. The exorcists and akuma were either dead or watching between the earl and the 14th Noah.

Allen licked his dry lips and shouted, "Give it up, Millennium Earl! The plant is damaged and you are in our territory!" True enough, the plant lay at one end, emitting sparks of blue lightning. Cracks had formed along the blue surface.

The earl just laughed nastily and swung his sword in an arc. Allen waited silently, letting his rage build inside him.

The earl suddenly released a ball of purple energy. Allen dodged it and used 'Clown Belt' that wrapped around the earl. The earl exploded the white wraps and jumped forward and swung his sword down onto Allen, to only be met with Allen's own sword.

They struggled for an instant, and then Allen kicked the earl away. Spotting his opportunity, he feinted to the left, before striking his sword in an uppercut that sent the earl spinning away into a nearby pillar.

The earl was glowing purple again as he removed the entire pillar and flung it at Allen so hard, it caught Allen off guard, the pillar smashing him into a wall and out the other side.

_Allen, anger suits you well……Allen, anger cannot kill the earl……_

He ignored those words and let his rage build up inside him, and then unleashed it. He jumped through the wall, and sliced the earl continuously, not letting the earl a chance to retaliate, before letting loose a devastating blow of black lightning out of his fingertip, blasting the earl into the air. When the earl landed again, he drove his sword into the earl let out an ear-splitting scream before he became still. Allen turned his back and started to walk away.

"Just kidding. Anger cannot kill me…" Before Allen could turn around, the earl quickly drove a purple sphere into him. Allen flew back and landed on his back, too exhausted to move an inch.

The earl stood up and grinned darkly and Allen. He walked forward and raised his sword, preparing for the final blow.

The earl suddenly flew over Allen and landed on the ground, before rolling over and got up again. Allen turned his head and saw the four generals standing together, their innocence activated. General Cross looked down at Allen and roared, "Get up disciple! You did not pay my bills yet!"

Allen forced his body to get up and smiled gratefully at them. Cloud shouted, "Earl! Give up! You're outnumbered!"

The earl snapped his fingers and a hundred of him appeared, surrounding the five generals.

"No. You are."


	4. Chapter 4

_Let me note one point. In my story, Allen has TWO pianos- one he conjured and one in the room of the 14__th__._

**Last Stand**

Allen had no time to even think. He was concentrating all his will on just dodging the multiple blows. Even so, he started to get cut here and there. General Cloud's cry shattered his concentration and he turned and looked, only to be stabbed in the back. He gritted his teeth and shouted "CLOWN BELT!" The white wraps only temporarily pushed back the multitude of millennium earls; their swords cut through the obstruction and they continued coming.

He parried another blow and dodged a second. He sliced a millennium earl but was hit by another. Now General Cross's cry rang across the area.

_Master! I must save him!_

No longer did anger fill him, only sadness and desperation. Instantly, his sword glowed bright blue. Quicker than the eye could follow, he cut through the sword of one earl and pieced another. He sped through the mass of millennium earls, destroying anything he came across until he reached his master.

His eyes widened at the sight before him and time seemed to slow down. General Cross lay on the floor, his cigarette hanging loosely from one mouth. His face was filled with sweat and his torso covered in blood. One hand stretched out, a rune formed at one end. Even as he looked, General Cross started to disappear before his very eyes. "MASTER!!" General Cross turned his head and looked at Allen. He smiled briefly before vanishing completely.

He fell to his knees. Not because of grief. But rather a sword was protruding from his stomach.

Using the last of his strength, he sliced through the earl that had stabbed him. He shoulders slumped and willed the pain to take him away.

_Mana walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well done. You have gone further than I have ever imagined. Now let me help you. This won't be the end of your journey. But you're close……"_

The pain dissolved instantly. His feelings of pain and grief were washed away and replaced with calm. He slowly got up and walked briskly to the ark. Just as he was about to enter it, he spotted a millennium earl charging towards him out of the corner of his eye. He spun around and raised a hand. The earl was flung back and hit the wall across the room. He stepped inside the ark and on to the room of the 14th.

He slowly sat on the seat and looked at Timcampy, who was already waiting there. He asked, "Shall we try 'Invincible?'" Timcampy nodded and opened its mouth. A score appeared floating there and 

he studied it for an instant. He then stretched his fingers and began to play, pouring his energy in and humming in delight as he went.

All around in the battlefield, the white army he had assembled put themselves together and started to begin their assault against the earls. But now, there is one difference. Whenever an earl struck one down, it picked itself up and continued attacking.

Slowly, the earls were pushed back and destroyed one by one. The last and true Millennium earl stood there, alone and outnumbered. He grinned and laughed manically before snapping his fingers, causing a large hole, black as night, to appear. He jumped inside. The hole continued spreading, taking Allen's white army with him.

The hole started shrinking, closing up quickly. However, a black hand rose out of the shimmering darkness and grabbed General Sokaro and dragged him in, his slices having no effect whatsoever to it. General Sokaro disappeared into the hole right before it closed up

Allen did not attempt to follow. He was lying unconscious on the floor, the darkness receded and the scar reappeared.


End file.
